Double Ghost Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and Dana explore the Tickle Dungeon and meets the ghost who haunts it!


**Here's a story done by guestsurpise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **I decided to dedicate this story to one of my very best friends, Redbat132! Hope you like it, Amiga! :)**

* * *

Ben and Dana were having a wonderful time at Tickle castle. King Lauhin was letting them travel and look around the entire castle for fun.

"This is so cool!" Dana grinned. "We have looked in almost every part of this castle!" She smiled.

"Well…maybe not every part," Jocu grinned, now walking past them and eating a passion fruit.

"And what part is that?" Ben asked, half smiling.

"The dungeon," Jocu grinned, now wiggling his eyebrows. "Where we tickle torture our prisoners. All sorts of tickling terrors live down there..."

Ben gulped a little.

"Aww c'mon…you scared, Ben?" Dana teased, now poking him playfully.

"HA! You wish! I'm a superhero, remember?!" Ben smirked, now gently nudging Dana back.

Both friends laughed and Jocu showed them the way to the dungeon. He then turned back and gave them a spooky look as he narrowed his eyes into slits and his teeth turned sharp.

"Are you ready?!" Jocu smirked, now making them both jump back and away from him! He then laughed and grabbed them in his arms.

"Hey easy! Come here you two! I was just kidding," Jocu laughed, now holding them to his chest. "I was not meaning to scare you that bad."

"Good grief! Thank goodness Jocu was never a Nitian! We would have permanent nightmares!" Ben said, now panting.

"I know! Jocu you can be terrifying when you wanna be," Dana said, now feeling a friendly nuzzle from the prince.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Only Nitians need to fear me," Jocu smiled, now escorting them to the dungeon door. "Go on. Enjoy yourselves."

They nodded and headed down, not seeing Jocu wink to a certain invisible figure that was waiting in a corner of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeon, Dana and Ben were looking at the various rooms and the areas around them. It was amazing that the Lauhinians had so many methods to make people laugh and be cheerful. But at the same time these things were deadly for Nitians! They gasped as they saw many of the feather items and torture racks that were made specifically to make Nitians miserable.

"I guess this place isn't so bad." Ben said, now walking up to a wall. "Hey, what's this?"

It looked like a bunch of long feathers hanging like a curtain. But the moment Ben got close enough, the feathers grabbed his arms and legs! "GAH! HEY!" The feathers slithered under Ben's shirt and tickled his tummy.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Hey! Stop that!" Ben laughed out.

"It looks like your in a tickle trap, Ben!" Dana giggled.

"C'MON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben pleaded. "GAH! THEY'RE GOING FOR MY FEEHEEHEET!" Ben panicked in mid-laughter as the feathers removed his shoes.

Dana giggled and was about to fly over and help when something wrapped around her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Dana squeaked in surprise, now trying to fight whatever had her!

"Not so fast little one," a voice chuckled, now wrapping around Dana a bit tighter. Now a bit afraid, Dana tired to fight a bit more, but the being had her and he wasn't letting her go. Dana then felt the being phase through a wall with her.

Once they were in a furry and abandoned dungeon cell, the being let Dana go. She spun around and she prepared herself to fight, but the person only laughed.

"No need to be afraid. My name is Gallo. I was a the former captain of Lauhin's army." The voice said. Dana then gasped as the being came into the light. He was a light blue color with yellow eyes, scars on his chest, and a scar on his face. Dana was a bit afraid, but he floated closer. "Do not fear me…I don't bite."

"Y-You're a ghost too?" Dana said, now perking up a bit and becoming excited.

"Well in a way yes! My spirit has not been freed from my shield so I cannot go back to my physical form. So in a way, yes I am a spirit," Gallo grinned, now smiling at Dana. Her ghostly tail wagged in excitement! She hadn't met another ghost like this in a while!

Gallo looked at Dana carefully, then he flew behind Dana, stretched out his two tails into the space between her bat wings.

And he tickled away.

"AAAAAAAH!" Dana squealed before breaking out in laugher. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP!" Dana tried to fly away but Gallo was all over her, with his tails phased into Dana, he tickled her on the inside, which felt even more ticklish than being tickled on the outside.

But Gallo stopped when he heard someone else's ticklish laughter. He looked down and spotted Ben being playfully tickled by the wall feathers. "Who's that boy?"

"Oh, that's my best friend, Ben." said Dana. "He's SUPER ticklish!"

Gallo observed Ben as the boy was being tickled. Jocu had told him about a boy named Ben who had the same rare pure laughter that Rachel and Sasha had.

And now that he was seeing this boy with his own eyes, he wanted to see just how good his laughter was. He whispered his plan to Dana.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was still trapped by the wall feathers, giggling as the feathers caressed his stomach and feet with soft tickling motions. "Ahahahahahahaha! Heeheeheeheeheehee! W-When are you gonna stop?!"

One of the feathers responded by tickling Ben under the nose, making him sneeze. "Stahahap it! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Just then, the feathers stopped tickling. But they still kept Ben restrained. The boy was confused until he heard a deep moaning sound, making him break out in a cold sweat.

"W-What was that?!" Ben gulped. "D-Dana? Is that you trying to scare me?!"

Dana appeared beside Ben. "Nope, not this time."

"Huh?!" Ben heard the groaning again, but Dana had her mouth closed. She's not making this really spooky sounds. "B-But...if that's not you, then who-"

"BOOOOOOOO!" Gallo wailed as he appeared face to face with Ben.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GHOOOOOST!" Ben shrieked.

Dana and Gallo laughed. "It's okay, Ben. This is Gallo, a captain from the Lauhin army who haunts Tickle Castle!" Dana explained. "Can you believe it?! A ghost in the Tickle Realm."

Ben stared at the ghoulish Tickle Monster ghost. He swallowed hard. "Um...yeah." He never would have thought these creatures could even become ghosts.

"Ah, I sense fear within you, child." said Gallo in his spooky ghost voice, giving Ben the chills. "And you know what that means."

More fear filled Ben as he knew exactly what that means. "OH, NO! No way! I am NOT getting tickled by a ghost!"

Dana giggled. "I don't think you're in a position to oppose."

She was right. Those pesky wall feathers had Ben in their fluffy clutches. He was trapped the moment he walked into the dungeon.

"Do not worry, Ben. I'll be gentle..." Gallo's yellow eyes flashed and sensed Ben's most ticklish spot. He phased his hands into the boy's armpits and wiggles his fingers away.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Ben squealed. "AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AROP! AROP IT! I CAN'T STAND BEING TICKLED THERE!"

"Of course you can't. I'm tickling your ticklish core." Gallo said matter-of-factly. "It comes with being a ghost. I can tickle you on the inside."

"EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP PLEASE!"

"You won't be afraid of me?"

"YES! YES!"

Gallo stopped immediately. Ben gasped for air as the feathers freed him. He heard footsteps and saw Kumi the Tickle Enchantress walk in with a cup of green elixir. "Drink this, Ben. It will help you recover."

Ben weakly took the glass. Within a few sips, his strength and energy was fully restored. "WHOA!" Ben was flabbergasted by his speedy recovery. "This is some miracle juice!" He drank the rest until the cup was empty. "I feel good as new!" He licked his lips. "And it tastes like strawberries."

Kumi smiled proudly. "Thanks. It's my specially crafted healing potion."

"Sorry if I tickled you too much," Gallo said as he helped Ben up.

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now." Ben said, smiling. "But still, a Lauhin ghost! Too awesome!" He stuck his hand right through Gallo's body. "Ohhhh." Shivering, Ben retracted his hand. "Cold...but still awesome!"

Jocu arrived in the dungeon. "Now that you and Gallo are acquainted, why don't we go upstairs for refreshments?"

"I'm in!" Ben said. "You too, Gallo?"

"Of course! This ghost could use some grub!" Gallo grabbed Ben in a bear hug and flew up the stairs and to the dining room. He let go of Ben and the teen stared as Gallo grabbed a ladle from the punch bowl and slurped the contents into his mouth.

Ben watch in fascination seeing the liquid enter the ghost's body and lay in a little pool where his stomach is.

But instead of being creeped out, Ben was amazed. "Cool, man!" He nodded as he smiled. "Cool!"

Jocu and the others arrived. "Looks like someone was in a hurry."

"What? This old captain still has that army appetite!" Gallo said, his mouth crammed with flaky feather fritters.

Everyone laughed, Ben was always happy to be laughing at Tickle Castle.


End file.
